Music of the Past
by jess8788
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka is convinced that the world is out to get her. Yet she still hopes that one day, everything will be ok. That one day, someone will save her.
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own this anime as much as I wish. I fell in love with it, and just wanted to write this story. And try my hand at fanfic again. I haven't done this in many years so I lope you like_**

Haruhi Fujioka slumped against the door of her home as soon as she closed it. She let out a deep sigh she was holding in all day, and slid to the floor. How in the world did this happen? What did she do to deserve such harsh divine interference. It was like the universe was laughing at her, trying to bring her down.

"Wish you were here Mom...you would know what to do at least." She whispered. Her lips parted slightly as she closed her eyes. Remembering the sad fact that she could never ask her own Mother for advice anymore. That she couldn't hug her when ever she wanted when she was feeling sad. "I did it though Mom...I made it. I am at this school, amazing school. Best education possible, and I WILL make you proud." She said as if trying to reassure herself.

Haruhi picked up her back and got to her feet. She made her way towards her room when the phone rang. Must be Dad.

"Hello?" She waited for a reply.

"Hello my beautiful and wonderful daughter! Did I tell you how wonderful you are yet today? Cause if not, you are pretty wonderful."

"On my own for dinner?" She knew where this conversation was going.

"Am sorry Princess. The bar is packed, and I can't refuse these amazing tips! These boys are so giving today!" Haruhi listened to her father, a grown man, giggle like a school and smiled softly.

"I will leave you a plate in the fridge."

"Ok! Love you baby doll! Kisses!" Kissing sounds followed by a click. She shook her head softly and prepared some ramen and a quiet night of studying. She would need to get her rest for tomorrow and more of that….club.

"Haruhi!" The young woman woke up startled by a hard banging at her door. Her eyes blurry, heart a bit racing from the scare, and trying to figure out what was going on. She glance to the side to see the dimly lit clock staring back at her. Five AM, wow that is pretty early.

"Huh..wha...Dad? Whats..whats wrong?" She pushed up her body slowly. Mornings were definitely not her thing.

"Bad news sugarbun...we have no water! A pipe burst or something!" Yet again, the universe playing a cruel joke on her like a fat little rich kid with too much time on its hand. Irony since she is going to a rich kid academy.

"But my shower! I have school in three hours!" Screw it she was up now, she fully got up, trying to figure out what to do now.

"Doesn't your new school have a gym?" Haruhi paused at the interesting question.

"...yes?"

"Well in the locker rooms there are probably showers! Take your stuff in a separate bag and go there early! Water should be back on this evening, at least that is what the landlady says!" Haruhi felt the ulcers forming in her stomach. Shower at school? As if the population didn't think she was poor enough as it is. Now add showering on top of it?! "Common kitten! No one will be there this early. You have to admit that!" Well...he does have a point. She liked to be at school early, but not that early. It should be safe.

"Ok, ok. Let me get some stuff ready." Haruhi didn't want to cause to much problems. This was a fine solution. She knew her father worked hard enough as it is. She got the uniform the guys gave her...the only uniform she had. She handled it carefully. Packed up some supplies, kissed her father, and left.

Luckily the busses were running and she got to the school not to long after. She showed her student id to get in the complex, as the guard gave her a strange look. Nothing too weird about a girl carrying two bags, in her pjs, going to the most expensive high school in all of Japan. She mentally face palmed as she looked homeless, walking through the huge complex. She finally found the gymnasium. It was basically walking into an Olympic complex. Her brain hurt looking at the obvious show of wealth. After ten minutes of looking she finally found the locker rooms, and she stopped dead in front of a door trying not to cry.

**GIRL LOCKER ROOM CLOSED **

**FOR INSTALLATION OF GOLDEN**

**TILES**

"God...dammit." Haruhi muttered, banging her head against the door. Because of course the locker room should have golden tiles. How dare they think these kids can use a stupid locker room without their feet touching gold. She turned around and leaned against the wall, hoping for the ground to swallow her whole to end her misery. She turned to walk away, but her eyes landed on a door. The door to the boys locker room, which was not closed. She looked at her watch, and saw she still had an hour before she was in an danger. She threw her common sense to the wind, and tuned out the little voice in her head screaming this was a bad idea and walked into the forbid land known as the boys locker room.

She tried to ignore the fact that this was the most luxurious place she evers stepped into. Noting the gold plated fixtures and lockers, the mahogany benches and plush chairs everywhere.

"Damn these filthy rich jerks…" muttering again, as it seemed to be a new habit she was forming. Finally at the showers she got undressed and enjoyed the hot water. The water felt so good on her skin, washing all her cares down the drain.

"_Wash away my troubles...wash away my pain...with the rain of shambala_." Haruhi started to sing softly as she took her shower. Doing a small dance too, feeling completely safe. Her favorite song for so many reasons she listened to it or sang it as often as she could. "Wash away my sorrow….wash away my shame…._with the rain of shambal_a. _Ah Ooooooooo, yeah yeah yeah_!" The young woman was so distracted she didn't notice the figure in the shadow, that accidently walked into the shower area. Eyes that watch silently through darkness, as the figure listened to the soft voice sing an American classic rock song. Lips that turned up ever so slightly, revealing a smile that rarely graced there. Long slender fingers pushed up the thin glasses as the figure slipped out of the room silently, leaving no trace of ever being there.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Same deal I don't own the anime, I just write whats in my head. I hope you like. **_

Haruhi Fujioka couldn't help but stare dumbfounded as she walked into Music room number three. Six boys stood in the room dressed in some sorts of cosplay. So sort of evil trick, some joke. What is going on?

"Oh Haruhi! How do you like our tropical paradise?" Tamaki Suoh practically shouted to her. She wondered if she could turn around and walk back out and never return. Yet the eight million yen debt hold over her head told her different. She sighed and shuffled in the room. This morning she had to shower...at school, and now after the long classes, and mountains of homework on her plate. There is this strangeness in front of her.

"Can you see this in heaven Mom? The stuff I am forced to deal with?" The young woman whispered practically falling onto of the plush couch.

"If I remember correctly, no one forced you to break an eight million yen vase?" a cool voice spoke above her head. Haruhi yelp, and jumped up not to gracefully. Kyoya Ootori stood behind the couch looking at the infamous black notebook, writing something down in it. She saw the smirk he was wearing, obvious proud of himself for sneaking up on her.

"Well...I guess ya, but I still think...Didn't anyone tell you its not polite to eavesdrop!" She got flustered all of the sudden. She was usually a well spoken young woman and now she was a blubbering idiot caught talking to herself.

"Indeed I was, however that rule usually applied when a group was talking not a single party?" He looked up from his notebook, cocking an eyebrow while studying her.

"So did Tamaki-sempi really come up with all this?" She gestured wildly around trying to change the subject off of talking to herself.

"Tamaki is of course the king of this club and final decision does fall to him, yes." He paused and closed his notebook turning his gaze to the blonde wooing another paying client. "However if one were to slip a packet of pictures from the tropical paradise of Bali on his desk, thus planting the seed in his head….." He faded off, turning back towards Haruhi. Seems like the puzzle pieces of this club was fitting together.

"I guess its nice to know who really pulls the strings around here in the shadow, and who is the figurehead. Hmm, shadow king, I like that." He inclined his head towards the title she bestowed on him, giving another smirk. Haruhi turned to look around at the blonde, seeing him whisper sweet nothings into a young woman's ear while he was dressed as some island chief. She turned around and Kyoya was gone. More important things to deal with she guessed. A flock of love struck, horny young women surrounded her demanding tea, and Haruhi begrudgingly complied.

"So Haruhi, why aren't you dressed up in those cute outfits like the others?"

"Ya I bet you look good in what they are wearing!"

"I bet you look good in anything!" Gods, these women were like vultures circling, waiting for the right time to get their meal.

"Well my beautiful princess'es I wear this to make sure I don't take any attention away from your stunning presence. I want all eyes to be on you." She quickly thought of something to say on the fly, and they all melted, swooning around her saying to each other things about soul mate. Minutes slowly crawled by as she made up new endearing ways to compliment the girls, and sighing quickly as the fawned all over her each time she did.

"I think its time for you to switch to new clients," A voice said behind Haruhi. She turned around and saw a young lady blushing staring at her. This girl was in one of her classes, she knew her. Kanako Kasugazaki, stood holding her clutch with both hands, smiling looking at Haruhi.

"Oh yes how rude of me, my princess." She smiled and lead her over to a table with two chairs and resisted the urge to gag when the other groans moaned in protest as they were left alone. She poured from Kanako a cup of tea from the set already at the table and sat down smiling.

"Oh Haruhi, I never realized how wonderful you are. I think you are my new favorite! And I shall be your new regular!" Something made a loud crash, and both looked to the side seeing Tamaki standing all red pointing a finger at them. Mouth moving up and down, but no sound coming out. Hikaru and Kaoru suddenly appeared on either side of him grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh no boss, look at that!"

"You've been replaced!"

"Out with the old and in with the new I guess." the taunted him, pretty much talking in unison. They were petting his blonde hair, mockingly while trying to hold back laughs.

"Don't worry boss!"

"We still like you!" Tamaki retreated to a corner and huddled into a small ball. No one has ever rejected, or passed him aside, Haruhi guessed.

"I will see you tomorrow dear Haruhi!" Kanako cooed and skipped out of the room. Haruhi guessed the dates or whatever you call it, were over. Then the host club was only ones left in the room, and they all gathered around Haruhi. The twins flanked her on either side of the chair, arms around each of her shoulders.

"We have never seen the boss so broken up!

"This should be fun!" The twins were besides themselves in joy and wonder. She guessed this doesn't happen often.

"Well Kanako is suffering from the latest strain." Kyoya said cooly while looking at his sleek think laptop in his hand.

"She is sick?" Haruhi eyes widened looking at every face.

"Oh yes! Sick with the Host hopping disease!" Honey chirped.

"Host hopping disease, Honey-sempi?" Haruhi was completely lost now.

"Kanako has been jumping from host to host for the past few months, never staying with the same one for more than a few weeks. Tamaki wanted to break the chain, but I guess he was unsuccessful in his endeavors." Kyoya pointed to the blonde still rocking himself back in forth in the corner.

"Its not like its my fault for her wanting me now!" Haruhi snapped, and crossed her arms.

"Yes it is!" Tamaki now apparently joining the land of the living. "Its not fair! This is like your what? Second day, and you are already stealing my stuff!" His lip quivered and Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I think this whole, you're a guy thing, needs to stop! You should be a girl again! Yup! I decided, you shall be a girl again. So it is written so it shall be." He turned around with the idea he won this argument in his head.

"Thats fine with me! I never "hid" the fact! I wear what feels comfortable! I never hinted the fact I was a guy!" She stood up ready to walk out of the room done with this club, but a firm hand appeared on her shoulder pushing her back down on the couch.

"I should remind the...king. That Haruhi is paying back her debt as a host, in which she owes us for an eight million yen vase, plus one hundred thousand yen for the uniform, and eighty thousand for the tea set. It would do good of us to continue the masquerade of her being a male. For if she was to come...clean, as it were, she could no longer fulfill her duties at the host club." Kyoya spoke in a business tone.

"Plus all the guys that would be crawling all over her!" the twins added elbowing Tamaki in the ribs.

"Hey wait! When did I owe more for the uniform and the tea…"

"It would not benefit the host club to show our hands when it comes to Haruhi." Kyoya cut her off. Haruhi was panicking trying to calculate her new debt, counting on her fingers, as she added everything. Trying to hide the look of pure horror that now flooded it face.

"Urgh your right! You!" Tamaki pointed at Haruhi. "A grand gala is coming up this weekend, and you shall attend! And it shall be glorious!"

"Grand gala...like a ball? Wait I am not good at dancing. This doesn't count towards my quota right? I mean..I am not good at this stuff, and I need to study!" Haruhi was losing control of everything now. The universe was meddling again, causing problems, ruining everything, and making her meager life a living hell.

"You shall attend the ball, or I shall up your quota to ONE THOUSAND!" He cackled like a villain out of some bad horror movie. Haruhi turned white, and she tried to keep her hands from shaking. The boys got their belonging and left the music room laughing and joking and Haruhi couldn't move still stunned and trying to comprehend what just happened. A notebook slid in front of her view, and she blinked as she stared at the page.

"Is this your current address?" Kyoya spoke still behind her. She blinked looking at the pages harder now, looking at the familiar numbers.

"Wha...Ya, I guess, why? And how did you get that?" She quickly turned around on the couch as the notebook was withdrawn.

"Tomorrow you shall receive a delivery. You are to take good care of it and wear it to this weekend Gala." He started to walk away making notes.

"Wait you don't even know my measurements!" She jumped up following him.

"Quite the contrary I assure you." He turned around showing her another page in the black book of doom. Haruhi stared at her perfect measurements wondering if this was a dream, or some sick joke. "These are correct?" He questioned looking at her. A headache quickly started to appear as she nodded. She started to ask how, but was quickly cut off. "I have my ways." Haruhi sighed and rubbed her temples, she wondered if this would be another bogus charge to her debt. "Yes, the cost of the tails will be added to your debt, and yes the uniform and tea set was added to your debt too. We aren't running a charity. But don't worry, you will be able to make payments with appointments, and furthering the host club." He smirked as he put his things away in his messenger bag. Haruhi glared at him, he seemed to be a damn mind reader. "And no, I don't think I am a mind reader." He winked at her, and started to walk out of the music room.

"I get the feeling, the funny feeling. I won't ever pay off the debt. No matter what I do…" She spoke slowly eyeing the tall, slender young man. Kyoya held open the door to the music room waiting for her to follow him out.

"Curious, I had a feeling very similar to that." He chuckled as he watched her walk out of the room, and then they parted ways. Haruhi stood in the middle of the empty hallway, eye twitching, and hoping a lightning bolt would magically appear in this building and strike her dead right now.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Usual comments, I don't own this anime, even though I wish I did.**_

_**Only following the anime at the beginning here for a bit until I get a bit more **_**_momentum, then I will start improv'ing_**

**_Thank you all for the warm reviews!_**

Haruhi looked at herself in the mirror, and tilted her head to the side curiously. Studying herself in the mirror, trying to remember how she got to this very spot in the first place. Oh that's right, the universe had it out to get her. The expensive suit looked good on her, or tails, she didn't know what to call it. A rose red tie, with a deep burgundy coat, and a violet vest covered what she could see in the mirror. Haruhi always felt more comfortable in mens clothing anyway, but this was different. Something strange she couldn't put her finger on, while she just gazed at her reflection. Shaking her head, she regained focus and left the restroom, joining the others in the ballroom. Dreading the fact she was required to dance with teens that only wanted her for her body, she adjusted her tie, and stood with the other boys.

"We all hope you find the gala pleasing, and enjoy tonight's festivities. Also we like to add at the end of the evening one lucky lady will receive a kiss on the check from our very own host king." Kyoya spoke voice filling the hall without even the help of a microphone. Confident, and business like tone was something he was good at Haruhi mused. The women swooned at the news, and the crowd quickly dispersed to dance and have a good time. Quickly being whisked away, Haruhi was surrounded by a dozen women all hanging off her asking to dance or just socialize. This is gonna be a very long night, suppressed the urge to sigh.

Hours started to slowly pass as Haruhi gave a dance to every girl who requested. Trying to be the perfect gentleman, or whatever she kept her manners hoping this night of pain would be over soon. The orchestra started up a new song and Haruhi was yanked onto the dance floor again by anything hand.

"Oh Haruhi, isn't tonight wonderful?" Kanako spoke sweetly.

"Oh yes, so wonderful." Haruhi responded dryly. Tonight a plan was in place for this girl in her arms, which Haruhi didn't have a problem with, however she was a bit irked she had to be the bait so to speak. Tamaki was adamant about it, and the Shadow king casually played with the black notebook of debt very obvious that she could see. Now she knew what blackmail felt like and mentally cursed herself for ever going into Music room three.

"Thank you for making this night even more wonderful," Haruhi watched in horror as Kanako leaned in for what looked to be a kiss. She was about to say something when two blurs of orange hair appeared on either side of her kidnapping the newest member of the host club.

"Wait, hold on you two!" She squeaked but was only answered with giggles. Pushed suddenly into a dimly lit ballroom, to see the whole host club at the door.

"Mission successful boss!"

"Target has been acquired!" The twins sounded so proud of themselves, and Haruhi just huffed.

"Brilliant! Good job! Now my dear sweet daughter quickly change! My masterful plan of brilliance will soon start, onward my men to battle!" He sounded like he was going to war, as all the boys followed the blonde leader. Kyoya lingered behind looking at her.

"Remember Haruhi, there are only twenty minutes remaining until the party reaches its climax. I suggest you hurry," he then pointed to a silver wrapped box waiting for her on a chair and as soon as she turned around to respond the massive double doors already clicked shut. Groaning she started to undress, getting ready. Opening the box Haruhi stood there shocked at seeing the most beautiful dress she has ever seen, with the softest silk, gold embellishments, and a tag on the inside naming some very rich Italian designer.

"Get the feeling this is another million yen on my tab…" She mumbled putting it on and the shoes that were in the box too. She took the long wig too and rolled her eyes. Cause she must pull off the part, can't have her short hair. "Rich bastards…" she mumbled just to make herself feel better. Everything fit her body perfectly and she went into the room she was instructed to go into. There waiting for her was a nervous fidgety Toru Suzushima. He was hanging until a note and envelope in his hands pacing back and forth.

"Hello," She spoke softly to not startle him, but he jumped anyways.

"Oh! Hel..hello. I don't remember seeing in class, did you write this note?" He stuttered handing her the paper. Haruhi quickly scanned it, trying not to vomit from the immature, and awful attempt at a love letter.

"Umm, oh ya...this...was me," Lying through her teeth, Haruhi swore she would get her revenge.

"This was very...thoughtful, but I am afraid I cannot return the feeling. My heart belongs to another. Even though she probably doesn't want it." The words sounded so sad when Haruhi heard them, almost sounded of defeat. The young man before her sagged his shoulders and turned to look at the window. A tight ache in her chest made her realize she was doing the right thing, to help him. Toru and Kanako were so much in love, and everyone knew it but each other. Both parties were hurt believing that the other didn't want to be near them.

"You should tell her! How you feel then. Let your heart do the talking, maybe you will be surprised with what you hear." She walked forward putting a hand on his shoulder hoping to comfort him. No one wanted to see another person suffer, especially not Haruhi. The young man turned around to look at her, eyes fighting to have a glimmer of hope in them.

"You think?" and at the exact moment when the last syllable left his mouth, the massive double doors swung open showing a shocked Kanako. All she saw was some girl intimately close to Toru.

"For...forgive me for interrupting. I should go." It was obvious she was trying not to cry as she fled the scene. Toru ran after her calling her name, and the pleads quickly faded off into the distance. Haruhi frowned not sure if this was a good thing or bad.

"I bet you are wondering if we did more damage than help?" Of course the mind reader and Shadow king had to show up. However Haruhi ignored the bristling feeling she got at his psychic powers.

" I worry I guess. Its obvious those two love each other, except to them." frown still across her features.

"What is it you commoners always say, 'Have some faith?' Or something along those lines. Maybe this was the push they needed to declare their feelings." Bristling again at the commoner jab, she just shrugged. Kyoya handed her the folded suit, accessories and dress shoes. "You should join in quickly in your real clothing, the last dance should start soon." and with that he started to walk out of the room.

"Thank you...Kyoya-sempi," Haruhi quickly said, knowing that the great son of the Ootori family might be perceived as dark and ruthless, she sensed a side...however small...that actually cared. He paused slightly at the thanks, looking to the side as if he wanted to say something, but only nodded then left the room closing the doors behind him.

After adoring her 'manly' attire, she quickly joined the rest of the group. It seems she missed the exchange of feelings, and the making up part because Toru and Kanako were hand and hand dancing slowly to the music looking at each other lovingly. Once the song ended everyone clapped and cheered them on, and Tori walked forward with Honey sitting on his shoulders bouncing up and down.

"Now we announce the winner of the Gala! Yay! And the winner of the Gala is Kanako-san! Yay more!" Honey kept bouncing up and down on Tori clapping his hands, while everyone cheered the now blushing Kanako.

"And her prize will be in the form of a kiss which Haruhi-san give, substituting for the king of the host club." Kyoya added with a smile looking over the masses.

"Wait what?" the news just suddenly clicked for Haruhi. "Wait wait wait, we never said this! I can't kiss her! Tamaki-sempi is!" Haruhi first kiss, even though it was on the cheek, would not be given out forcefully!

"Yes! What is the meaning of this! Why does our beloved daughter do it! Its my job Kyoyaaaaaaa!" the blonde king was apparently just as upset as Haruhi was. The twins were cackling and dancing around the now brooding Tamaki, while Haruhi was about to make a break for it and run for the hills.

"I will reduce your debt by one eighth, if you do it?" Kyoya added as incentive. She froze and gave him a glare, and he merely responded in a sparkly smile.

"Fine!" Grumbling she walked towards Kanako beat red, and Toru was telling her it was all right. She lean her head to the side, and Haruhi started to go in for a quick peak on the check when something, or someone...bumped her making her stumble forward and give her first and only kiss away to a girl. The crowd cheered loudly at the full on kiss, the twins highfived, and Tamaki cried in the fetal position. Haruhi quickly broke away trying not to blush, and Kanako was doing the same thing. "Con..congratulations." then Haruhi bolted inside trying not to make a scene. She hid in Music room three, where this whole nightmare started, as the tonight festivities wrapped up, and people started to break it down. "I wish you were here Mom. I miss you...so much. You would know what to do." whispering into the dark, hoping something would respond back. The small hope through the darkness lay the answer to her problems. Yet nothing responded to her pleas, and she sat in silence.

"Do you require a ride home?" Kyoya was by an open door, notebook in hand, studying her intently.

"No thanks I don't think I can handle a rich limo with six boys crammed in there. I think the busses are still running." She composed herself, and got up and started to walk towards him, or the door, she didn't know since they were both in the same place.

"You are mistaken to think it would be the whole host club offering the ride, as I am the only one here. So I am extending the invitation, and its not a limousine, its would be a town car if that makes a difference in your judgement?" Just standing in the same room as Kyoya Ootori, made her IQ drop. Everything he said felt smart and proper, while she was an uncivilized, caveman, commoner.

"Will you charge me?" She questioned wearily. He smirked and chuckled.

"No, however this dress," He held out the silver box to her containing the most expensive dress ever. "Will be." His eyes danced mischievously as he gazed at her.

"Let me guess, that one eighth of my debt forgive was quickly taken up by that?" She walked up and took the box gently staring at the handmade gown that cost more than a car.

"Your assumption would be correct. On a brighter note you get to keep it?" He added mirthfully.

"Brighter for who?" She mumbled, and stalked out the room, with a perpetual frown now attached to her face, and Kyoya just followed, not taking his eyes off her.

"Who indeed…."


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own this wonderful anime, I just love to day dream about it. **_

**_Thank you all again for your wonderful reviews. I will update as fast as I can. _**

For the next week or two, Haruhi couldn't keep track, all was pretty quiet. There were no surprises no weirdness….mostly. It was just an average day, she go to classes, eat lunch with the twins who started to sit next to her for some reason and just stare at her. Creepy but they seem harmless. Then after lunch there were more classes, then after school the host club for a few hours, bus ride home, cook dinner, the study and homework for the rest of the night. For the first time in a long time a nice stable routine was in Haruhi life, and no matter how weird it was with the host club, she would take it.

Today Tamaki had the bright idea that flower viewing reception would be a good cosplay. Which lead to a new garden that she never knew was there behind the school.

"Kyoya had this built since the boss wanted it."

"Yup he got the job done quick!"

"He knows the right people!"

"And how to scare the right people!" The twins giggled around her playing off each other. Haruhi started to get use to them and felt almost at ease with their antics. As if the joking were apart of her new beautiful routine. The girls quickly flocked into the the garden splitting up finding the host of their dreams, and once again Haruhi was surrounded by raging hormones. She made up stuff on the spot, and the girls swooned around her as usual. Comparing them each to the flower or the little fountains. Trying to be a good host, or at the very least be a good person to pay back huge monster debts. Bringing her flock of teenagers to around the garden she stumbled upon the twins and Kyoya. Hikaru and Kaoru were holding each other and doing some brotherly love thing and their fans were eating it up, and Kyoya was booking more appointments for the hosts.

"Don't forget ladies we also now have the new photo journal for each of the hosts! Showing different sides to all your favorite, if you buy the set you will get a discount." Kyoya could sell ice in the Arctic, he was just that good. Haruhi then saw her picture on one of the books, as her own flock of females rushed to Kyoya demanding product.

"Hey wait, how do I get one?" She questions coming up from behind him, trying not to feel indignant. Kyoya gave her that cocky smirk and gave her a copy of her book. Staring in shock at each picture, she gazed at them trying not to leave her mouth hanging open. "How did you get these pictures?! I don't even remember a camera here?" She felt the ulcers growing inside of her.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." He had that damn look in his eyes, that look that says 'God, I am so cool' look. Not being able to stand it anymore, Haruhi growled and stomped away, going back to Music room three, slumping on the couch in a mini strike. Refusing to do anymore work today for the dictator and voodoo witch doctor known as Kyoya. About thirty minutes later the boys came inside, the event obvious over.

"Haruhi! Where you go? It was all lonely without you. No one to share cake with!" Honey squeaked when he saw her and ran over and gave her a piece of cake. Strawberry, her favorite, she wonder if he knew.

"I am on strike against the evil dictator!" she retorted, trying not to eye the very good and very expensive cake. Kyoya blinked hearing that, raising an eyebrow looking down at her.

"Oh? I don't think I have ever been called that." He mused as if it was some great compliment.

"Your voodoo magic, tricks will work on me no longer! I demand justice for the injustice!" trying to be firm on her 'working conditions' knowing that the chances winning this fight were slim to none.

"How come Haruhi can strike!"

"We want to strike!"

"We won't work until our conditions are met!" The twins sat on either side of her, mirror her body pose arms crossed, glaring at Kyoya.

"My sweetest sweet daughter Haruhi! You cannot strike! We need you!" Tamaka pleaded in front of her like a bad romance movie. "Come back to me my dearest daughter!" Her eye twitched at the weird pet name her called her.

"Do we still get cake if we strike?" Honey questioned looking at Tori.

"Yes…." a man of few words Tori always was.

"Seems we have a mutiny forming hmmm?" Kyoya pondered tapping a finger to his chin standing in front of the couch. "What should I do, to quell this vicious uprising." He stared at the twins then Haruhi. It was like a game of chicken, and the poker face Kyoya was wearing was particularly unnerving. The twins started to sweat trying to hold the pose, and the sidewards glanced at each other. Now it was just a matter who was gonna blink first, and the opposition was tough. Kyoya stood unmoving, like a statue, looking slowly at the twins then her, lingering more times on her then casually switching back to the twins.

"You win!"

"Don't hurt us!"

"His gaze burns!"

"It burns our soul!" The twins groveled at his feet. Drama queens. The side of Kyoya lips curled up, the victorious side shown. Biting her lip, she glared at him.

"No more pictures!"

"I promise no such thing." Kyoya replied quickly, eyeing her amused at the new negotiations.

"Well...does apart of those things go towards my debt?!"

"A small part." The host clubs watched like a game of tennis, looking from side to side.

"Is there a chance I ever a win an argument in this club?!"

"I wasn't aware we were arguing." Damn...he had a point.

"Fine negotiations!"

"Miracles can happen." he gave a wolfish grin. Haruhi just huffed and looked to the side waving her white handkerchief in surrender. "And with that the rebellion was snuffed out." he sat down to work on his laptop, either not seeing or caring about the daggers being glared at him by a certain host member.

"So Haruhi! We have all the same classes we should study!"

"Yes put our heads together!"

"Combine our superior intellect!" The twins announced joyously.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Haruhi smiled softly seeing no harm in it. As a sudden crash appeared in the background she rolled her eyes just knowing that would be her fault. Tamaki was reaching out to strangle the twins while Honey held him back, the little heir was pretty strong it looked like.

"Nonono! This cannot be! You can't go with them! They are shady!" He whined.

"Hey who you calling shady boss?"

"Should look at yourself now." they heckled him and hid behind Haruhi.

"You are trying to turn my darling daughter against me! The light of my life, the apple in my eye! Pretty soon you will spend more time with her then I do!" he feigned shock for effect, though it really didn't add anything.

"They already do spend more time with her. They are in the same class." Kyoya said in a matter of fact tone. Tamaki fell to the floor, he must of really fainted there. Haruhi flinched as he hit the ground, yet he sprung up a second later. She should've guess he wasn't hurt, and was just acting all dramatically.

"We can't do this any longer darling daughter. We must come out to the world, and yell out our secret." He rushed up to her and grabbed her hands and held them to his chest. "We must tell them! That you...are a woman!" Haruhi wanted to facepalm but someone was clinging to her hands. So much bad acting was going on in front of her, it gave her indigestion.

"Ha! You don't have to worry about that boss!"

"Yup will be fixed soon enough." The twins laughed like a couple of hyenas. Those two found so much enjoyment in teasing Tamaki.

"What do you mean! Explain underling!" Tamaki let go of Haruhi and point at Hikaru, trying to sound as fierce as Kyoya she could only assume.

"Physical exams!"

"The exam on a physical level!"

"Somethings you cannot hide."

"Something people are bound to notice!" The blond eye twitched as he was informed of the news. He did not seemed to pleased about it.

"Oh well! It was a good run, but everyone will find it, its ok!" Haruhi said with a smile, ready to pack up and leave.

"Yup you will be a girl!"

"And the suitors will come!"

"All the guys in our class will be all over you!" Twins sang merrily around Tamaki who hasn't moved since the news broke to him. Haruhi hope he didn't have a stroke or something along those lines. And as if something turned on, Tamaki spun around and grabbed a hold of Haruhi, clinging to her.

"New plan my troops! Operation Haruhi will still a be a boy in now a go!" Haruhi resisted to the urge to punch him for yelling next to her ear, and holding onto her way to tight. She did not want to be apart of this motivational speech.

"How are you going to do that? Really can't hide some facts, face it, I am coming out of the...music room..so to speak." Haruhi tried to talk some sense into the king.

"We have a plan!"

"A great plan!" The twins flung themselves at Tamaki and dragged him away whispering in his ear.

"Is it really so bad that the school know I am a girl?" she questioned trying to find the urgency everyone obvious felt. She turned to Kyoya, who was looking at his notebook of broken dreams and hopes of others, trying not to smile. "Urghhhhhhh, I am still a guy aren't I?" He merely nodded still scribbling in his notebook. Haruhi mumbled under her breath about rich jerks, and left the room not hearing the soft chuckled after she left

The next day, as soon as she got on campus she was immediately surrounded by the host club. The physical exams were at the beginning of the day, so all students reported to the infirmary as soon as the arrived. Accepting her fate of getting dragged along by her club she followed them to the most lavish, and opulent school infirmary ever in the history of mankind. There must of been fifty to one hundred doctors and nurses all smiling ready to greet each student. Haruhi was so busy taking everything in she didn't notice the twins take off their shirts drawing a crowd or anything Tamaki was saying. This place is probably nicer and better care than some hospitals. Snapping out of her ogling the medical facilities, she saw Tamaki jump out of a set of currents with a brown wig and shirtless.

"I am Haruhi! Come gaze at my manliness." Haruhi stared at him trying to tell if he was serious or not, and so was a lot of the other kids. Her flock of admirers wanted to see her shirtless and groaned in disappointment when the blonde appeared. The twins cackled like maniacs saying they can't believe he fell for it. Sighing she watched them run from the rage fueled king.

"Did he really think that would work?" She was still baffled at the notion that such a silly idea would yield success.

"Apparently." Kyoya still stood next to her. "By the way, room 104 is labeled as special boys clinic. You are to go to that, there will be a nurse who has been informed of you and sworn to secrecy." His eyes were still on the twins and Tamaki, shaking his head like a parent disappointed in his ill behaved children.

"What..how? How did you do that?" Impressed by his pull, and honestly curious how achieved this.

"Unlike some people I knew the physical exams were coming for a while and made certain calls. Who do you think supplies the doctors and nurses. Ootori family is the largest provider of health care service and supplies this side of the earth." His eyes moved to her and looked at her as if the answer was pretty obvious. Sometimes Haruhi forgot that this club was filled with the wealthiest and most prestigious kids in this acadamy. Honestly she tried to forget that fact sometimes, she was not to fond of the daily reminder of her commoner status.

"Well thank you for blessing us mortals with your presence?" she snapped back, and shuffled away to this secret room just for her. Part of her felt guilty for snapping at him, but the other part roared at her telling her not to be stupid. That Kyoya held so much debt over her that it was enough to make grown men cry. She finally found this room in her exploration, seeing the printed sign taped to the door. _Special boys clinic_. Haruhi wasn't to big into the special treatment but this was what the others wanted so it was what she had to do. She walked into the room to see a middle aged woman writing in a folder. She turned around and had a genuine warm smile.

"Haruhi Fujioka? I have been informed of your situation so if you wouldn't mind undressing we can get started." This woman put Haruhi at ease, with her warmth. She followed the nurse to the changing area and started to take off her blazer, then the tie. She started to unbutton her shirt musing to herself that this situation was kind of funny when she thought about it. She slipped off the shirt smiling softly enjoying this small moment of peace. When a figure pushed her back against the wall. Haruhi gave a yelp and started to panic. Someone was in the changing area with her. Her heart was racing and her breath hitched in her throat.

"Please be quiet!" It was a doctor, his rough hand quickly closed around her mouth and the other held her neck firmly. Haruhi tried not to cry staring at him, this man so close to her while she was half naked, thankfully she had a bra. Her hands were at his chest trying to push, however physical attributes were never her strong point. The disheveled doctor still held her firmly against the wall. The hand across her mouth stank of cigarettes and beer. She just stared at the doctor trying to make her body stop shaking. "Don't say anything!" It seemed like it was forever she was being held there when a tiny blonde blur tackled the intruder. Honey stood on top of him his small foot on the doctors throat, his eyes cold and dark, something Haruhi never seen before. A warm oversized shirt slid over her, and she didn't check to see who it was, as she felt the whole host club around her.

"Who are you, and give me a good reason not to hurt you." Honey said coldly. His voice held the conviction that he had no problem hurting this man below him.

"Please I am sorry I am looking for my daughter, I didn't mean." the doctor blurted out. He proceeded to tell his story. Haruhi tried to listen but her heart was still thundering in her ears. She knew now she was is no danger but for a split second before she got truly scared. Apparently a messy divorce separated this doctor from his daughter, plus a clear lack of listening on the doctors part. However Tamaki felt bad for him and sent the doctor on his way in the right direction. Tamaki herded the other boys out of the room, and suddenly Kyo appeared from behind her walking towards the nurse at the other side of the room. He was behind Haruhi the entire time, and this was his shirt. Haruhi frowned for a moment in contemplation.

"I don't mean to interrupt your extreme focus, but the physical exam still needs to happen if you are well enough to do it?" he turned around to look at her, in all his shirtless glory. Kyoya Ootori was well built, and Haruhi tried very hard to look at him in the eyes. It was hard but she managed to not drool. Her self control was pathetic, she focused on the fact this Shadow king held all the cards, and held several million yen over her.

"Yes...thank you Kyoya-sempi." She whispered, and with that he inclined his head and left the room, closing the door behind him. The nurse profusely apologized to Haruhi and did the examination. Haruhi couldn't help but sigh softly emotionally drained yet again wishing she could just go home and go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I hope you like this, as I start going my own way with the story. Thank you so much again for the wonderful reviews, keep em comin'!**_

The alarm broke through Haruhi peaceful sleep with an ear shattering wake to reality. She opened her bloodshot eyes, groaning as her body protested to doing anything other than sleeping. She felt like hell, worse than hell. She must be coming down with the flu, as she took inventory of her stuffed up head, achy body, runny nose, sore throat, and the chills.

"I do not have time to be sick." A nasally sound emitted from her lips. She sounded horrible as well, as she rolled over. Shuffling out of her room, she saw that her father was not home. The light-bulb clicked when she remembered he had a morning shift today, she then thought of why did a bar have a morning shift? She shrugged it off, and slowly got dressed. She looked at herself in the mirror, tie messily hanging around her neck, her short hair a matted mess, and the discoloration of her skin. "I look like hell too," muttering while staring at her reflection. The bus ride to school was long and each bump vibrated through her body making her growl in displeasure. Finally arriving at the academy she got off the bus and made her way onto the campus.

"Haruhi you are here!"

"Wow you look like hell!"

"You do look awful!" The twins suddenly put their arms around her sandwiching her between them.

"Thanks for the compliments." She sneered, displeased at their happiness. "I'm sick…"

"Sick?" Both Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other confused as if told a foreign new word.

"Yes I have the flu boys, people get sick all the time." She pulled at a tissue and quickly sneezed in it. The twins jumped back ducking for cover. "Don't tell me you boys don't get sick?" she said in disbelief watching these two jokers.

"We got sick once."

"When we were little."

"But that was it." The swoop around her studying her like a science project poking and prodding her.

"Oh my gosh, stop it boys! You are suppose to be nice to sick people!" Haruhi grumbled making her way inside with the twins following close behind.

"We have a question!"

"Yes a question!"

"Very important question!" Haruhi stopped and looked at them, waiting for said question with patience wearing thin.

"Why do you call us boys?"

"Yes, why do you?"

"Wouldn't it be better to call us men?"

"Cause we are in fact men!" Haruhi was actually surprised at the question and had to think about it for a second.

"Well...my mother use to do it to the men she worked with, and I asked her the same question. She said because they were her friends, her boys. So I guess same applies. Its a term of endearment I guess if you want to put it simply." The twins stood in shock once again looking at her. She guessed they were not prepared for the answer.

"We are your friends?"

Your boys?" They knelt in front of her like puppies begging for a treat. Blushing embarrassed as the other kids looked at them funny, Haruhi tried to get them to stand up.

"Yes you maniacs! Now stand up, and stop be such weirdos. I'm sick and I just want to get to class." She quickly pulled out another tissue to sneeze into, as the twins flinched yet again. Rolling her eyes, Haruhi continued her shuffling to the first class before the bell rang.

The classes blurred together as Haruhi tried to stay focus, yet was having difficulties. The twins kept following her close behind asking questions about being sick, and she tried to answer all of them. During lunch she sat at an empty table, laying her head on the cold surface, hoping this day would end soon.

"Haruhi!"

"We have something for you!"

"Two somethings!" The twins bounded towards her with their hands behind their backs. They jumped around like they were on a sugar rush, all excited with themselves.

"Huh wha…?" Haruhi groaned slowly sitting up to look at them. The quickly brought their secrets from behind their backs, and held them out proud of what they did. Hikaru held out a beautiful woolen black double breasted sailor coat, and Kaoru held out a rose red very expensive flip phone. She slowly reached out and touched the coat, surprised it was so soft. Then she touched the flip phone and opened it up to see her name, and the date already programmed in there. She seen the phone in a few magazines, but knew it wasn't even available to the public yet. "I...I don't know what to say boys...they both look so expensive, I can't accept these gifts, they are too great for me." She was in awe of both of the gifts, but didn't feel right taking such lavish things. She didn't want to be a charity case.

"Yes you should!"

"And will!"

"Sorry the coat is a men's version."

"But it should keep you warm when sick!"

"And the phone is on our plan!"

"So we can stay in touch and text when ever we want!"

"See we are good boys." They quickly made her try on the coat and shoved the phone in her pocket. She could see the pride on their face at what they done. This seemed to not be a normal occurrence so they were truly excited.

"Thank you very much, means alot to me." She gave them both a warm smile. They both showed her the phone and all the features. It was her first ever cell phone so she was glad for the help. Apparently they programmed all of the host clubs phone numbers, so she could call anyone just in case. They started playing a game that everytime Haruhi would sneeze they would sneeze too. It made the day go by faster, and it did make Haruhi giggle as everyone looked at them weird. Getting sick in the life of the rich and famous was a rare thing. At the end of the day they walked to the Music room together. They were the last ones there, and everyone looked up in surprise. Whether it was for all three of them walking in together, or the fact that Haruhi still looked like hell.

"My dearest daughter Haruhi! What are you doing with these barbarians! They aren't worthy of your presence!" Tamaki held his arms open as if expecting a hug, and Haruhi just rolled her eyes sat on the empty couch curling up.

"Hey! You are more barbarian then us!"

"Yes! We had a good day!"

"Haruhi is sick too!" With that last statement the host club looked at her like a freak with two heads.

"Come on you all don't get sick like the rest of us mortal folk?" She said dryly looking at their shock and fascination.

"Sick like you are dying?" Honey asked trying not to cry. The rest of the club gasped, as if this was her death bed.

"God no! I just have the flu calm down, it must be a commoner thing?" Haruhi resisted to roll her eyes, not amused at the fact she was a science project now.

"Quickly men! We must take care of frail Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted mysteriously pulling out lab coats from his desk, and throwing one to everyone.

"Where did you get those coats? Do you literally have a cosplay ready for any situation?" Haruhi questioned trying to unravel the mystery of the lab coats.

"We must operate." Tori, the man of few words said in his new lab coat with Honey on his shoulders.

"What no! You rich weirdos, its the flu! I will be fine." Haruhi yelped, quickly pulling out the decorative pillow she was leaning against and using it as a shield.

"Oh my precious Haruhi, this is my fault, I should've protected you better. I have failed you, I am not worthy!" the blonde king really knew how to turn on the water works. The twins murmured in agreement that it was Tamaki fault, and cackled as said king responded by throwing books at them.

"Don't be mad boss!"

"Ya don't be mad!"

"That Haruhi likes us more!"

"We did in fact give her that coat and she likes it!" The twins taunted as Tamaki chased them around the room, chucking everything he could get his hands on at them. Haruhi rolled her eyes, but paused when Kyoya was looking at her quietly. Not her, the new coat, his eyes scanned the garment, and Haruhi couldn't tell what he was thinking. For the next few hours, she answered all their questions about getting sick. Apparently when you have money they employ physicians, and nutritionists to make sure you don't get sick. They all offered to drive her home, but she politely refused, and finally managed to wiggle her way out of their grasp on the boss. They all planned to bring in soup tomorrow for her, which she could not talk out of. When she finally got her, the sun was setting and there was a small package waiting for her against the door of her apartment. It was plainly wrapped white box, with an envelope attached to it. She brought it inside, curious to what it was. At first thinking it was for her father but that notion was disproven when her name was on the package. She opened the package first, even though it was proper to open up the note first. She was sick so her edict was in short supply. In side the box was five different medicines for the flu. Haruhi took a breath as she noticed each box of pills were from the Ootori group. Hesitantly opening up the envelope, she was unsure what you would find.

_**The best medicine for the flu**_

_**~K**_

She stared at the note, unsure what to make of this, was it a good thing or a bad thing? She quickly popped each one as the box instructed and crashed on her bed, drifting off, hoping to have a dream where someone rescues her.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I hope you like this new chapter, alot more Kyoya!**_

_**Please read and review =)**_

Haruhi was normally pretty proud of her patience, she liked that fact she had more then others and could keep cool in otherwise stressful situations. However, when it came to this woman, Renge Houshakuji, Haruhi patience became in short supply. Watching this woman fawn all over Kyoya, saying he was perfect and how everyone else in the host club was fake was along the lines of nails scratching a chalkboard to her. Grinding her teeth together, Haruhi couldn't handle this anymore and slipped out the room and went home.

While cooking dinner she kept slamming things, frustrated, mumbling.

"How dare she. Kyoya perfect? HA, don't make me laugh…." _SLAM _Her vision was only clouded with red, as the replaying of the days earlier events kept playing in her head.

"He is an evil debt collector, no regard for human life! And he is PERFECT?" She held the whole cook duck she was about to cut up by the neck, imagining choking a particular loud girl.

"A...are you ok baby bear?" Her father looked cautiously at her peeking his head out of the TV room. She quickly looked up at him, with blood shot eyes.

"Yes why wouldn't I be ok? I am fine! Perfect! Bloody perfect!" she hissed out. And with that, in one quick motion she slammed the duck on the cutting board, took out a knife, and cut the roasted fowl's head off. The man visibly flinched turning white, making a mental note to sleep with one eye open.

"Of course angel, you are perfect, please don't hurt me!" he yelped disappearing to hide in the closet. Focusing on the task at hand and chopped up the duck, not being gentle about any task.

"And the way she looked at him! In love HA! She has no right to look at him like that. If she thinks she can come in and look at Kyoya that way, she is dumber than I thought! DINNER IS READY!" She roared, dropping the plate of duck on the small table, most of it falling off in the process. She stomped to her room, not hungry, slamming her door and brooding the night away.

The next day came fast, and Haruhi found herself at her desk. Unable to focus she stared at her notebook. Rubbing her temples trying to get rid of her throbbing headache, and trying to tune the world out including the teacher. She was not feeling good at all, not in the sense of being sick. She didn't feel like herself, all out of sorts with no focus.

"Haruhi Fujioka?" blinking hearing her name she looked up. Finding that the whole class was staring at her, and the teacher looking rather annoyed. "Nice of you to join us? Please do not waste my time, if you are not going to pay attention, simply don't show up." This tall spindly teacher glared at her, pushing up his glasses. Glasses, she hated glasses, because HE wore glasses.

"I'm sorry I was waiting for something intelligent to be said, and it seems I am still waiting." She retorted, and the whole class gasped. Screw it she didn't feel good and if this rich teacher was gonna act like a jerk, the gloves were off.

"...excuse me?" He stood up straighter walking slowly towards her. The twins on either side of her were shaking their head, trying to sign her to stop.

"I don't believe I stuttered?" Haruhi clearly ignoring their pleas, kept going. "Before you pretend your job here matters, calm down and examine your life. You teach rich teenages basic highschool stuff. They will never remember you, nor thank you. They will go on to lead their empires their parents will give them, while you stay here, in this classroom pretending to think you matter in the social elite. Their parents don't remember their name, and I assure you, some of this class does not either. So the pure fantasy you create when you say 'don't waste my time' is a delusion brought upon your pitiful attempt to make sure every rich heir remembers your name." _holy shit I am awesome. _Haruhi quickly thought to herself maintaining eye contact with this teacher. Every pair of eyes in the classroom were wide as saucers. He stopped at her desk leaning in close, clearly ignoring all personal space.

"How...dare...you. GO TO THE HEADMASTER NOW!" he roared, face turning red. Haruhi just shrugged picked up her messenger bag and turned to walk out. She turned around to give the twins a wink before slamming the door. At least now Haruhi had peace and quiet as she sat in waiting room for the headmaster. She didn't feel good and didn't have time for fools with a complex.

"The headmaster will see you now young man." The receptionist said with a small smile. Haruhi gave a nod to her in thanks and was prepared for any consequence to come her way. Which was two weeks detention. Apparently the teacher had a lot of complaints against him showing up to student functions who have long graduated claiming to be important to them. That did not excuse her for saying awful things. Haruhi was happy with her punishment, two weeks after school for four hours, the time the host club was meeting. Which meant no host club for two weeks. She was actually excited about this. Walking into the empty classroom she was suppose to serve her time in, she sat in a desk at the back of the classroom pulling out her mountains of school work to catch up on. All of the sudden the clicking of the door opening caused Haruhi to look up, and grow pale with what she saw. Kyoya Ootori calmly, walking into the room setting down his bag at the teachers desk, he then proceeded to walk to the front of it, lean back against it, cross his arms, and stare at her. Her mouth opened, yet nothing seemed to come out, all she could do was just stare dumbfoundedly. Kyoya merely stared back at her silently, eyes cold devoid of emotion.

"W..what are you doing here?!" Finally, her voice started to work again. Raising an eyebrow he continued to study her, until finally he responded.

"I am supervising this...agreed upon sentencing." He paused as if trying to chose his words carefully.

"H..how? You are not a teacher!" She pointed wildly at him, trying to understand this madness.

"Your powers of observation are astounding." He responded dryly. He quickly continued before Haruhi could answer back with a snide comeback. "I am receiving perfect grades in all my classes,involved in the academy extracurricular activities, and also a teachers assistant. The teachers assistants are allowed to help out like this as their advice dictate it. I usually decline such activities because my responsibilities to the host club. However…" He trailed off, tilting his head to the side, eyes never leaving her. Haruhi couldn't help but fidget. This man made her uneasy in a way no one else did, she even didn't understand why Kyoya made her feel this way.

"I wasn't feeling well! Ok? He made a rude comment at me, doesn't like me cause I don't come from money!" she said indignantly.

"I see," she bit her lip at that response.

"What does that mean," Haruhi hissed glaring at him. Kyoya looked up, as if thinking.

"Means an affirmative in which I heard what you communicated to me, and I am merely responding in a way to say I understand what you spoke?" She bite her lip harder, he was talking circles around her, making her flustered.

"It means nothing. A neutral way for people to not give opinions of views. A way to make others wait, and probably never receive the truth!"

"You are saying I am not truthful?" He questioned, slowly walking towards her, arms behind his back.

"No!" She spat, "I mean...I don't know what it means. I SEE, is it good or bad, I can't read what it means. No one knows what it means. Its a fricken gray area, something safe for people to say."

"Something safe to say?" He slowly weaved in and out of the desk, prolonging his travel time, but he was still coming closer.

"Yes, I know you have an opinion. Reason you are here. You don't do anything unless it benefits you. So you have a stake in why I am here." With that he shot her a look and she immediately shut up.

"You have everything figured out don't you? Know all the answers?"

"I never said that, don't put words in my mouth!"

"But you can for me?" She had nothing to say to that, and looked down at her desk with a frown. She heard the clicks from the shoes until she felt him right in front of her. "How the mighty have fallen." Haruhi looked up, jaw clenched, but refusing the bait. He pulled his arms from behind his back, and dropped a book unceremoniously on her desk. "This is a detention, not a study hall. This is Shakespeare, you will translate it. Its currently in Old English, you will copy it down word for word in Japanese. Don't you understand Haruhi Fujioka?" He spoke in his cold business tone, and for some reason Haruhi heart ached at this.

"Yes," she could only whisper the word.

"Yes what?" He was waiting, and it made her even more flustered. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath.

"Yes Kyoya-sempi."

"Good, the full work will be translated once your detention is done, or you shall get a month more." She looked at him in shock, and resisted to say anything. All she could do was look down and start reading this book, and transcribe it to script. English was not her best subject, she bit her lip once more trying to sound out each word in her head. Gods she felt dumb, so much for a quiet two weeks. She didn't even get past the first paragraph and she already got stuck. A word she did not recognized and she cursed trying not to cry. Of all the things he could of done to her, he chose translating English. She rubbed her temples eyes burning, refusing to ask for help. She had to get this done, working so hard to get to this place and she could lose it. Staring at the book, its lines and squiggles meant nothing and couldn't help but let a single tear fall from the tip of her nose and it landed softly on the book.

"Validity, or value." a calm voice said above her. She squeaked almost falling out of her chair, looking up to see Kyoya looking at her, hands in his pockets. "The word you are stuck on?"

"I don't need your help!" She spat, turning around to wipe her eyes so he wouldn't see.

"My help is does not meet your standards?"

"I don't need any help! I got to this school by myself, I can do this," She grabbed her wrists to stop her hands from shaking and she glared back up at him.

"So its merely an answer of pride? Too prideful to accept help?"

"NO!" Her face twisted, he was trying to talk her into a corner again.

"You seem to think asking for help would spread this incurable disease in which you lose all respect from friends and family, and lose meaning to your life."

"I never said that, you are twisting my words again!" She will not cry, she cannot cry, not in front of him.

"So the world is just here so Haruhi Fujioka can claw her way past everyone who cares about her, no matter who its hurts?"

"I don't need help! When I asked for help, I didn't get any. When I asked my so called friends and family, I didn't get the money I needed to bury my mother. My father had to work double shifts and I had to get my first job after school, so I could PAY to put my mother in the ground. So I could PAY to give her a funeral she deserves. No one helped me then! I was only thirteen, and I asked for help, I begged for it. And the world turned its back on me. My friends sat there, doing nothing. Didn't help me with school, didn't help me with anything. How is that fair? What did I do to deserve that? Nothing. So I don't ask for ANYTHING, cause I know when it matters most, my friends will not be there." Haruhi spook with more hate, and malice than she ever has in her entire life. Tears freely fell from her face, as she looked at Kyoya with nothing but a hateful eyes. He said nothing, just looking at her for a bit longer before he returned to the teachers desk. The rest of the period was filled with silence and as the four hour mark appeared Haruhi never ran so fast in her life out of that class room. All she had to do was, go back in thirteen more times….with him.

The next day, as the last bell rang, she slipped into the room, at the back of the classroom yet again. She quickly started to do the translation again, frustrated at it going so slowly. Pausing when she heard the door click open and the clicking sounds of shoes on the marble. There was a slight pause before she heard the chair get pulled out, shaking her head she continued with her punishment. She clenched her jaw again when she came across another words she didn't understand yet again. Translating Shakespeare was college stuff, but here she was being forced to. Haruhi tried to sound it out quietly, but she was getting no where. Perhaps she could move around it? Start on the next page and look it up when she went to the library next.

"Provident."

"Holy shit!" Her heart jumped in her throat. Kyoya stood there again above her. He motioned his head towards the book, keeping his eyes on her. "How do you keep doing that? Sneaking up at these exact moments." She refused to add to that statement, 'the moments she needed help.'

"You grow stiff and you bit your lip when you get confused or flustered." He replied simply, as if the answer was obvious. She reached up and touched her lips, to feel the bite marks. Dammit, she didn't even realize she was doing it.

"You were watching me?" Haruhi wasn't sure which answer she really wanted to hear.

"Of course, I am supervising this period, I have to watch you. Do you even look at what you are translating by chance? Or just heard it was Shakespeare and grabbed it to rush and translate it?"

"What kind of question is that?" Getting even more flustered and despite her internal protests, blushing because she honestly didn't notice what she was translating. Kyoya waited for her answer, eyes cold as usual. Haruhi willed with all her might not to look down at check. "Maybe?" wincing having an even harder time keeping eye contact with him. He did his bored eyebrow cock like he always does and wouldn't stop staring at her. Haruhi sighed deeply and flipped back the front cover to see.

"What does it say?" He wanted her to say the title.

"The Twelfth Night." She was curious now, she looked back up him studying him, anger left her body.

"Do you know what its about?" Haruhi shook her head softly. "Its a love story. A woman dresses a man to take her brothers place, to serve a lord merely thinks of her as a servant, but a bond forms. He use to be a playboy, but he develops feelings. The brother goes to the castle and reveals her secret, and she runs away scared."

"Then what?" Haruhi honestly wanted to know more. She always have been a sucker for romance stories. A small part of her was a hopeless romantic.

"You should read it and find out. Maybe knowing the story will help with the task at hand." She frowned at this, as he walked away to turn to his desk.

"Why can't you tell me now?" her patience was wearing. The fact that Kyoya was trying to be nice to her was lost like a bowl of rice in a snowstorm.

"Because that would defeat the purpose, and it seems you were not listening. So forget I said anything," He dismissed her and returned to his laptop open on the desk with several spreadsheets on the screen.

"Don't go be a jerk about it! I am tired, and I just wanted to know. I don't have time for all of this, when I get home I immediately have to cook dinner, then do my homework since this isn't a study hall." She tried throwing his words back at him.

"Shouldn't you be working then? You did get yourself here in the first place," His toned sounded bored, and he didn't even look at her.

"Stupid of me to think you cared, you wouldn't understand anything anyway." She spat, turning back to the stupid book to translate more, and make up for lost time. But a sudden crash made her look at fast. Kyoya pushed a stack of textbooks off the desk, and this time he looked at her with lifeless dark eyes.

"Because you assume everything, you don't think before you speak. I am sorry you had to bury your mother at the age of thirteen. I had to bury mine at fifteen. Yes thats right, my mother is dead too. But you thought the rich and privileged never have anything bad happen to them right? My mother was the only one that gave a damn about me in that whole family save for my sister and she is GONE. But I am rich so I deserve it right?" The awful feeling of regret filled her body and she looked down, ashamed at herself not knowing what to say. "As the third son, I basically have no claim to anything my father built, LOOK AT ME!" This was the first time Haruhi has ever heard him raise his voice. She looked up slowly and shaky, eyes watering. "As I was saying if I want to make any impact in my family I must excel at anything and everything I do. Perfection is the only answer for me. Perfection or it was simply not good enough. Oh yes but I do have an inheritance, I do have lots of money in my name. But the empire, the name Ootori carries in the world of medicine I have no claim to. My families legacy, which I do want. So I invest wisely, and create companies, fund project, with hopes that one day my father will notice me as a soon, not a fixture. I have to choose my friends wisely for I am not sure if their motives are as pure as they lead me to believe. Yes I usually go into anything because I have to make sure I get some benefit, but that is how I survive. If not I will get robbed or disowned. But you are right Haruhi. How could I know anything of misery, of hurt. All you see is my money like everyone else." the last statement hurt the most, Haruhi actually cowered at that. She quickly stood up, grabbing her bag, and running out of the room as fast as she could. Not thinking of the things she left behind, or the time left she had to serve in her detention that day, she just wanted to go far away. She felt awful, she felt hurt, and she didn't know what to do. His words stung, hurt more then they should, but she kept feeling that guilt, that shame. The world felt like it was closing in around her, and she had no one to turn to, she was alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long to update, its been a crazy couple of days. I hope you enjoy this!

Haruhi took a deep breath on the bus to school. She was going to prove Kyoya wrong, that she wasn't those things. She had to, the thought of being anything he said made her physically ill. Sleep was hard the previous night, practically non-existent. All she did was stare at the ceiling, replaying the events over and over. Blinking as the bus stop, she exited and walked onto her campus, completely focused now. This is a new day, a new dawn and things will be different. Walking briskly into the halls ways, she was a woman on a mission, or a man, she wasn't to sure. Ten minutes early to class, she quickly walked over to her seat, but her ears perked at a conversation next to her.

"Look at those freaks. My father says I have to be friends with them, but fuck. Not even their mother wants to be friends with that. It wasn't bad there was one freak, there had to be two." a boy laughed with his friends. He was a big guy, looked to be a jock, clean shaven, and the uniform seemed to be a bit small under his probably steroid induced muscles. The kid was saying it loud enough for her to hear it so Hikaru and Kaoru obvious heard it too. Looking at them seeing the darkness in their eyes as they just looked at their desk, Haruhi got pissed. No more will people pick on her friends, she had morals, values and was going to stand up what she believed in.

"Hey, jockstrap, don't talk about my friends that way." Haruhi made sure she was heard. Luckily the teacher was not present yet, being so early. The students who were there, froze and turned to look at the incoming scene. The musclebound meat head turned around slowly, and was unsure if anyone would have the balls to actually say that.

"Who the fuck said that." he looked around like a retarded bloodhound sniffing for a scent trail.

"Is everyone in this school hard of hearing?" Haruhi was really getting tired of repeating herself. The behemoths eyes landed on her, target acquired.

"You have a problem runt? You and your freak clones have a problem?"

"First off, Isn't it rather dangerous to use one's entire vocabulary in a single sentence?" the entire class giggled at that, and the twins highfived. The bully seemed to not be amused however. "Second, don't talk about my friends, ok?"

"No..no its not ok, I will talk about who I want!" he sounded like it was trying to remember answers for a test.

"Who are you even really? Like someone important?" Haruhi pulled out her rich people insults, seems they have certain buttons they don't like pushed. She thought of these insults for a certain other individual, but now they were needed. This hulking mass of muscles seemed flustered now.

"Akihiro!" he shook, as his eyes darted around seeing his peers share a laugh at his expense.

"Ok so you aren't important. I bet you dress yourself don't you? Can't afford a butler?" the insult sounded so stupid in her head, but the twins were now balling with laughter, and the rest of the class so joined. Akihiro turned bright red looking furiously everywhere. "You drove yourself to school to right? No No, its ok, but listen here. Don't bother my friends again, they DO matter." At that moment the teacher walked in ending the battle, check and mate. Everyone quickly got to their seats, but Akihiro quickly stepped towards Haruhi grabbing her tied from her blazer pulling her close.

"You, me after school on the tennis courts." He hissed.

"Are you really gonna resort to something as petty as an after school fight?" Haruhi mocked.

"Either you be there or I grab one of the freak clones." His eyes burned red with vengeance, and he wasn't taking no for an answer. Haruhi wasn't going to let her boys be apart of this, she would clean this up.

"Fine."

"Excuse me is there a problem? I thought this was a classroom I could teach at?" A short fat balding teacher interrupted the train of thought.

"Yes sir, I am sorry for the rude interruption." Haruhi said with a smile, and shoved Akihiro away from her and she slid back into her seat. For the rest of the day Haruhi was a god. Everyone was highfiving her, slapping her on the back, rather hard. She stood up against Akihiro a muscle bound jock no one liked and she felt so alive, good thing since she was going to die after class. On a brighter note it meant no detention with Kyoya. At that sudden moment she was thinking about him, she was grabbed by her tie yet again and jerked into a room roughly. Squeaking in a very girly like fashion as a classroom door slammed shut and she found herself shoved up against the door. There were two rather large hands on either side of her head blocking her escape and her eyes frantically darted around trying to figure out what is going on.

"What...are you doing?" steel gray eyes glared at her. Kyoya had her trapped in a dark empty classroom pinned against a door. Haruhi knees started to get a bit shaky being this close to him, feeling his hot breath against her skin, and her head was swimming.

"I..I was walking?" She choked out, noticing how close he was to her. His face was inches from her's, gazing deeply at her.

"You once yet again, lost your damn temper!" He hiss at her, slamming his hand against the door right by her head, and she flinched slightly.

"We...well he was picking on the twins! Calling them names and stuff! I couldn't ju-"

"Of course you could! Hikaru and Kaoru are big boys, they can handle it. They didn't need you jumping in front of a moving freight-train for them!" He cut her off, he seemed very annoyed and short on patience.

"They looked hurt!" She cried indignantly.

"So that gave you merit to go after a heir to a gym empire?"

"A….are you afraid this will mess up the reputation of the host club? I am sorry I didn't mean fo-"

"The host club?! Jesus...no its not damaging that club, as a matter of fact our numbers haven't ever been so high. I have a flood asking for the new hero of Ouran High." Haruhi was starting to feel so hot with Kyoya that close. She could feel her cheeks blushing non-stop, making her look like an idiot. Her stomachs were in knots, secretly liking this. She felt like a pervert, but her heart was a flutter. "Are you listening?!" She must of zoned at.

"Wha..Yes! I am sorry! I just...they are my friends!" Haruhi quickly tried to recover.

"And what if he tries to retaliate? You humiliated this boy! Can't you see he needs to regain anything back, which means going through YOU!" Haruhi tried not to flinch at his last word.

"I'll be fine! I can do stuff too!"

"Stuff what stuff? What stuff do you speak of that can help you face an egotistical maniac fueled by rage, hormones and steroids. Please tell me, inform me, put my mind….at ease." Kyoya looked like he was forming his own ulcers.

"Well, I don't know right at this second...but I have stuff! I can do alot of things, like tennis!" She tried to sound smart and assertive, but it basically had the opposite effect. Haruhi closed her eyes as she heard the deep sigh of frustration come from him. Trying to make sure she would not get yelled at anymore she stayed silent letting Kyoya find his happy place. What would his happy place be for that matter? A room with alot of money?

"Please don't tell me you are day dreaming at this moment." his tone was dry and annoyed.

"No! I was thinking...jeeze." Opening her eyes back up she stared at him again, into his steel gray eyes. Eyes she could get lost in.

"Thinking? Oh? Well don't be shy, share your thoughts with the class."

"Umm…," Haruhi wasn't sure if she should tell the truth or not. Wondering what horrible things would happen to her if she did, it probably be worse if she lied. "Wondering what your happy...place...is?" Smiling meekly, trying to be non-threatening as she could, she hoped for something else besides more yelling.

"Happy place?" Haruhi stayed silent and just kept smiling meekly. "My so called…'happy place,' is unquestioning _obedience_." Kyoya hiss the end. A shiver went up her spine, and she could feel herself get flush. Her mouth opened closed and nothing came out, her brain was on melt down, and she just stood there like an idiot. "If Akihiro approaches you again you will IMMEDIATELY tell me. Do you understand?" Blinking a few times trying to regain any semblance of composure, she nodded quickly. It wasn't so much lying because he didn't use past tense so she didn't technically have to disclose a certain fight after school. "Use your words," He whispered, smirking at her lack of sudden communication skills.

"Y..y..yessir!" A squeak is all that came out of her lips. As the hands on either side of her disappeared and he leaned back from her, she felt a sudden sense of sadness. Pushing aside such foolish problems she watched him carefully not sure what to do next.

"You should go now, you don't want to be late do you?"

"Shit!" Haruhi raced out the door, with a pair of eyes watching her sprint down the hallway, dancing mischievously. The rest of her day was relatively quiet, she chatted with her boys, as they lavish her with praises. Smiling she dismissed the twins worship. The final bell finally rung and she waved goodbye to the twins, and slowly made her way to her execution. She took a few self defence classes in middle school, but she never has been involved in a brawl before. This was going to be bad, was the only thing Haruhi was sure of. She opened the gate slowly to the huge tennis courts and walked in. Dropped her bag and taking off her blazer, she walked to the middle of the court where Akihiro was waiting with a smirk. Looking around with a shred of hope, it was soon dashed as she realized she was utterly and completely alone.

"Didn't think you have the guts to show up. Was sure I would have to pound one of the freak clones tomorrow." The jock grinned as if he just won the lottery.

"You might want to rethink your choice of adverbs there in the future man." Let it be know Haruhi would not go quietly into this cold night. His smirk quickly disappeared and he held up his hands ready to fight.

"I am going to enjoy this."

"I bet you are you testosterone crazed jerk," muttering she copied his movement and they started to circle each other. Haruhi had watched alot of actions movies before so she understand the mechanics of a fights, it didn't seem that hard. She was smaller which means less surface area to punch, she was also more nimble than him. There could be a chance she might do something productive here. He stood waiting, smirking, obvious wanting her to start this things. Starting to circle him, she tried to remember her self defence training, and wished she paid a bit more attention. Throwing a right hook, her heart stop as Akihiro caught it effortlessly. His hand engulfing her fist, he then lunged and punched her square in the gut. Stumbling back, feeling pain like she never experienced before, she tried to walk it off. Her eyes were watering and she clutched her stomach.

"Ouchhhhhh," she whined to herself softly.

"Come on Fujioka, was just one fucking hit," he taunted watching her cracking his knuckles.

"I hear you over grown ape!" Snapping back, he was taken back, expecting her to beg forgiveness by now. She remembered one move as he charged towards her. Ducking quickly to the side to dodge a tackle she slammed her heel of her shoe into his toes and scampered away. Watching him jump around like a little girl, she mentally highfived herself. Score one for the good guys. Maybe she could just keep doing this the whole fight. This would be an assured victory. He charged her again, and she was getting ready to do the same move. However at her duck she felt a sudden pain in her side, as she was thrown back from his punch. Well there goes that plan. Holding her now hurt side, she tried to back up, but he thrust his foot out kicking her on the side of the knee making her fall to back. Haruhi now knew the reason girls don't fist fight, it fucking hurt. Akihiro stood over her, cackling and getting ready to deal out some more vengeance, when she realized his placement was perfect. She swung her foot up as hard as she could, kicking him forcefully between his legs. Howling in pain, Haruhi took this chance to scurry away. Limping to her feet, hold her side, trying to catch her breath. To her horror, her opponent stood straight up, eyes blazing with anger now.

"Well..I thought you would not recover from that so quickly." Laughing half-heartedly as she figured this next part was going to hurt more. He stalked up to her, and Haruhi tried to defend herself, but could do nothing about the blow to the side of her head. Her vision blurred as she fell to the ground in a heap, head burning in pain. Whimpering in pain she slowly grabbed her temples, not sure what to do. A sudden burst of pain erupted in her chest as she felt a shoe collide with body.

"Was fucked up dude! You don't hit another guy there! How would you like it!" He screamed at her. Obvious her hitting below the belt was not taken well. Yelping as she felt another swift kick to her, she lied on the ground, not being able to move. Her voice was slowly growing darker as she felt herself being pulled up by her tie for the third time today.

"Wh..whats with...everyone gr..grabbing me by...by my tie." she coughed out, feeling the blood trickle down her lips. She could make out Akihiro getting ready to punch her lights out, when a small blurry object tackled him. Haruhi fell back to the ground and gave a soft moan as she felt her head hit the hard surface yet again.

"Har…..ay som..ing….aswe..me…..ything." she could barely make out words being said. It sounded more like she was under water. When a figure came into view she felt herself move, her body shift, she felt warm, safe. Not being able to hold open her eyes much longer, the last thing she saw before she let the blackness surround her were gray eyes full of concern.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I am so sorry it took so long to update, I will try not to slack off so much next time.**_

_**I hope you all enjoy, and thank you for the warm reviews.**_

_**Same deal I don't own the anime, and if I did, things would be different. **_

Now Haruhi was use to a lot of things. Her father wearing women's clothing, being blackmailed into joining a club, putting up with the commoner jokes. However something she was not use to was waking up in a room that was not her own. Slowly opening her eyes she stared at the ceiling. The lights mostly, the lights that were not in her home, or school, a light fixture she has never seen before. Where was she? Her brain was quickly turning on, trying to recall past events. Last thing she remembered was at school, being pulled into the closest with Kyoya. Good memory, but not the one she was looking for. Classes normal, and after school was. Akihiro, the fight, the pain. Everything came flooding back to her, and suddenly her body remembered that she was hurt. Haruhi chest and stomach hurt the worse, it was almost hard to breath. She felt the subtle pain of a headache, and her leg was numb as she tried to move it. Her eyes slowly started to move around trying to identify her current room was white, sterile white, and the sudden soft beeping flooded her ears. Slowly moving her head to the side, she found the IV, and machines she was hooked up to. So this was a hospital, a damn nice hospital. The bed was crazy comfortable, and the sheets that were wrapped around her were so soft. Gingerly she started to lean up to examine to room more, and was shocked to see she was not alone. The room was huge by any standard and to the side of her were two couches and two chairs. The twins were sleeping curled up next to each other on one couch, and Honey and Mori were on the other. Tamaki was asleep in one chair snoring loudly. The other chair was pushed close to her side, and held a sleeping Kyoya, with a book laying limp in his hands. Why was the host club here? They must of been the ones to find her and stop the slaughter. Sighing softly, she was probably going to get yelled at more when they all woke up. Taking the moments of silence she looked around more. Looking at the huge painting that covered the perfect white walls. They were so elaborate, and beautiful, landscapes of mountains, and lakes.

"This place must cost a fortune," Muttering, suddenly worried how she will pay for this health care.

"That is because we are the best hospital in Japan," A warm voice interrupted her brooding, making her look up. A young doctor walked up to her examining the machines next to her smiled down at her. "How are you feeling Haruhi?" He had jet black short hair, thin yet had some defined muscles, and looked to be in his late twenties.

"Ummm, ok I guess?" Haruhi wasn't even sure how she got here in the first place.

"My name is Dr Yuuichi Ootori, and you gave us quite a scare there." He smiled gently at her.

"Ootori?" Did that mean?  
"Oh yes, I am Kyoya older brother, the infamous first born," Chuckling lightly as he scribbled a few things in her chart he picked up. She turned to the side and about jumped out of her skin, when she say Kyoya was now awake, staring at the book in his lap. "How does your chest feel?" Haruhi quickly looked back at the older Ootori looking down at her.

"It...it still hurts." Quietly replied, feeling a bit awkward.

"Hmmm, yes. Trouble breathing?"

"Kind of," Haruhi just wanted to disappear now, embarrassed to talk about her first fist fight.

"Ok I am going to examine your ribs, ok? It might tickle." The doctor winked at her, and sat the chart down on the table next to her. Haruhi immediately became flush when he touched her side gently. She felt him apply a little pressure as his fingers checked her ribs. An Ootori brother on either side of her, Haruhi wasn't sure if this was a dream or nightmare.

"EEP!" A sudden pain shot through her side making her jump. The boys in the room immediately woke up startled at the sudden cry.

"Yes that rib is still fractured." Dr Yuuichi chuckled. Must be a doctor joke. Haruhi squeaked in pain again, as his fingers found another painful spot.

"Oucchh! What are you doing down there?" Whimpering she tried to wiggle out of his grip.

"Trying to see how you are healing Haruhi, almost done," He sounded like he was enjoying himself too much.

"Gah! Is this like a torture method?" The boys fully awake came scampering to her side once they saw her awake.

"HARUHI! My beloved daughter! Don't scare us like that again! What were you thinking fighting that nasty brute! My daughter should play nice with the other children!" Tamaki scolded her then fawned all over her.

"Haruhi we were worried!"

"Why did you do that!"

"Did he say something to you before the teacher came in!"

"You know you could of told us!' The twins were all in a panic beside her.

"We brought you cake!" Honey said with a grin sitting on Mori's shoulders, and he was holding a box probably filled with a variety of sweets.

"I'm fine guys! I'm fine. I got a few good hits in too!" Haruhi tried to chuckled then moaned in pain. Laughing seemed to be put on hold for a bit.

"I hope so, seeing as what he did to you," Kyoya said quietly watching her carefully.

"Indeed Haruhi, You have three cracked ribs, a bruised lung, fractured collarbone, and a huge bruise on your leg. Honestly surprise it wasn't fractured or anything," Haruhi paled as the doctor read out her chart.

"Oh…" Gulping she sunk down in the bed.

"You've...been in the hospital for three days." Kyoya said darkly. His face was neutral, but Haruhi could see his eyes swirling with emotion.

"Good news, you will be able to go home tomorrow. Just take it very easy, bed rest, no holding or carrying anything at all. Loose clothing will probably be beneficial too, so no bra for a while." Haruhi brain racing now, trying to process what she was told, she stayed quiet. "You all can stay here, as long as you take it easy and not get her excited, first sign of trouble you all get kicked out. Kyoya, a word?" Yuuichi then slipped out the room, and Haruhi turned to see Kyoya follow behind.

"What happened?"

"Why were you fighting the ape?" The twins broke her out of her silence. Blinking she turned to them and smiled softly.

"Seemed...the right thing to do?" replying meekly, she gave a small shrug.

"We were so worried! I am glad I ran as fast as I did!" Honey looked at her with concern in his eyes. This was the first time Haruhi saw anything but pure happiness from him.

"I am so grateful you did Honey-sempi," she smiled happily at the boy. For the next few minutes the boys questioned her further. She explained what Akihiro said and how it was either her or the twins.

"Is...is my secret out?" Haruhi actually worried about this subject for the first time. She couldn't imagine having the student body finding out, and what trouble it would cause for her.

"Oh no."

"Nope Akihiro believes he beat up a guy."

"Everyone believes the same thing."

"No one knows the truth." Well that was a relief. It was odd that it put Haruhi's mind at ease hearing this. All the sudden she got so tired, her eyes got heavy, and she wanted nothing more than just fall into a deep slumber. The twins were beside her talking about all that happened, but she really didn't hear anything. Slowly her eyelids fell, and she drifted off into the darkness. A dreamless sleep was welcome, no pain, no memories, no guilt, just darkness. Beautiful darkness to let her forget for a moment her crazy life which she must endure. Eyes fluttering open yet again, she looked around the room again. Body still sore when she shifted to sit up. She saw she was alone. The couches empty, the room silent, and all that filled the expensive hospital room was the sound of the machines connected to her.

"You are awake," or so she thought. Haruhi turned her head so quickly she thought she had whiplash. Kyoya sat on the other side of her, looking at her curiously. Another book sat on his lap, and Haruhi mind began to wonder how long he was here.

"Ky...Kyoya-sempi, what are you doing here? Where is everyone else?" Haruhi was trying to cover up her confusion, but her words betrayed her.

"They went home….last night." he studied her reaction as he told her. She must of passed out yesterday. "How are you feeling?" Haruhi lowered her head trying to hide her burning red checks. She did not have the hair to cover them so she just tried to duck down into a ball.

"Umm, fine. I guess I was...tired yesterday. It doesn't hurt that much to breath anymore." Fidgeting with her hands she refused to look up, at least for this moment.

"Thats good. I was….everyone was worried." words spoken so softly Haruhi wasn't even sure she heard them correctly. "I am glad we heard your….yelps….when we did." So they were outside when it happened. "We were looking for you." Haruhi frowned, hating to cause trouble, she didn't have the heart to look up.

"Am..am sorry," she barely murmured.

"Let me guess...the reason you went to the tennis court was because of something before our little...meeting?" More evidence he was a mind reader. Refusing to look up, Haruhi kept her eyes on her lap. "I thought so. I guess for the future I will have to be more...calculated with what I request." His words didn't hold anger, which surprised her. "Look at me, please." The please was there more for her benefit, and not really a request. Her gaze slowly rose until she stared at those deep gray eyes through the delicate glasses frame.

"I'm not sorry...I won't say it. I did what I thought was right. So you can add as much to my tab. But I am not sorry," Frowning she held her eyes with his.

"I know." He replied simply, which flustered Haruhi. She expected this big thing.

"Then why are you looking at me like that!" Glaring at him, only half-heartedly. Her look probably wouldn't intimidate a kitten.

"How should I look at you, if this doesn't please you?" Haruhi began to think he was doing this on purpose. She felt her face get hot again, and felt herself get flustered.

"I...I don't know! Not like that though!" And with that, he suddenly slipped off his glasses and looked at her. If Haruhi was a lesser woman she would of turned to putty, but she didn't. But only barely.

"How's this?" She bristled and held her hands together, trying to not lunge for him. He was teasing her! The tone was dry, but Haruhi still felt the humor and could see he was amused.

"Do you always have to be so...perfect?!" Haruhi blurted out. Mentally kicking herself for the poor choice of words. No one really needed to inflate Kyoya Ootori ego anymore then it was already.

"Oh? You think I am perfect?" and he said that with a perfectly neutral expression much to Haruhi shagrin. She quickly pulled the pillow from behind her and hurled it at him. Slightly regretting it, when a instant sensation of pain entered her chest, but she pushed that feeling down. She did feel her eye twitch when Kyoya caught said pillow, without even looking at it, keeping his eyes on her.

"Thank you for the pillow, however I do not need one at this moment." The man had a counter for everything. All Haruhi could do was hang her head low and wish for the earth to swallow her up. Watching him stand up and put the pillow at the foot of the bed. He laid a set of folded clothing on her lap. Inspecting it, Haruhi could see it was a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. "You should change, then I can take you home." Inclining his head slightly he then exited the room, in which a young nurse came in with a smile. The nurse helped her get dress, slowly. Moving and bending were complete agony to her. Pulling up the sweatpants she thought she was going to cry. Once the tank top was draped over her body, she took a moment to regain her breath. Who knew dressing now became a heavy winded activity.

"There you go dear, just sit in the wheelchair and we will get you home." Not noticing the wheelchair before, Haruhi scrunched up her brow and slowly made her way towards it. Bending over ever so slow, she felt her chest was on fire, until she dropped unceremoniously into the chair. Vision blurry, gasping for breath, she tried to play it off not wanting to spend anymore time here.

"Are you ok Haruhi?" Yuuichi Ootori was suddenly in front of her with a frown on across his features.

"You ask like she will tell the truth," Kyoya scoffed appearing right beside him looking down at her.

"There will be pain yes. But you must take it easy Haruhi, and rest. You can go back to school in a few days when you can handle it. Not a moment sooner." The older Ootori scolded her like a child. Like she didn't get it enough for Kyoya. All Haruhi could think to do was nod quickly, ready to do or say anything to escape the confines of her prison. Kyoya suddenly moved towards her, and her eyes immediately flicked to his. Walking behind her, he started to push her down the hallway towards the elevator. She felt her body tense at the close proximity of him. She could feel the warmth behind her, the racing of her heartbeat, and the millions of thoughts that clouded her mind. Why was she like this? This was Kyoya Ootori, she could not have feelings for him ever. It just couldn't happen. They were both of two worlds, two different paths. Haruhi would never be what he wanted, or needed. He probably wouldn't think to highly of it either. Stepping onto the elevator the soft music of an orchestra made her blink at her surroundings. She studied the walls really closely not believing what she was seeing.

"Yes, they are hand painted," Kyoya suddenly interjected. Haruhi looked up at him, with wide eyes. How did he do that? "No I am not a mind reader, I just figured you would comment on that. And promptly say something off colored how we are all rich bastards? Am I correct?" Clenching her jaw, she quickly narrowed her eyes forward, not giving him the satisfaction of saying he was right . As always. Walking out of the huge elaborate hospital, she saw a massive stretch limo waiting outside, with a huge driver waiting by the door. His muscles were practically bursting through his suit. This must be their ride.

"What no town car today?" Haruhi huffed, crossing her arms across her chest before realizing that really hurt. Hearing the soft chuckle behind her, made her immediately bristle.

"Lucky no, I only take that out when I feeling in a commoner mood," He whispered in her ear, as they stopped right at the limo. A shot of electricity surged through her whole body, as she tried to keep her indignant look on her face. Kyoya very gently picked her up, trying to be mindful of the fractures, and started to transfer her to the limo. It actually didn't hurt as bad as Haruhi thought, it seemed he knew exactly where to touch. Which didn't surprise her much, heir to a medical empire. Trying not to flinch she closed her eyes until she was sitting in the plush leather seat. Making sure her feet were inside, Kyoya closed the door, walked to the other side, and got in beside her. Soon the vehicle started to move and they were onwards to their destination. Haruhi tried hard not to stare at the opulent inside of the limo, but it was a losing battle. The black interior was sexy, there she admitted it. The limo was sexy. Looking at the cool white lights the lit up the bar, the embroidered Ootori family symbol on the seats. She could understand how a town car could be a bit commoner now.

Eyes started to feel a bit heavy now, she tried to focus on the speeding scenery through the outside of the window. However it seemed to push her further into her haze. Suddenly not being able to take it anymore she leaned her head to the side, against something soft and warm, giving into her exhaustion. Snoring softly she didn't feel the gentle arm wrap around her small frame pulling her closer.


End file.
